Atlaanite
"No where in the entire surface of the world can a race of men be found as strong as these. We are the rulers of the tide, we are the fathers of the fledglings, we are the bender of lightning. Name to me one race of man that can win a war against us, and I will show you the idols of our gods and prove you wrong." '-Aizanda' =Origin= It is unknown when ancient sailors washed up on this continent, priests of Atlaan say long in the ages of weakness, back when humans were pathetic and worthless. This island never held the primative Neaderthal tribes, and before the rise of a great empire many parts of the continent was virgin from human eyes. Their journy is told in sagas, most state they came from Hazul after a divine prophecy by their all knowing and powerful sea god. =Mysticism= Being the only place in the known world to possess free-form magick, it is natural for the Atlaanites to worship it. Nearly all of their gods come from the sea or clouds and offer the faithful divine might, good will, and a healthy life. All others live miserable lives. These gods and spirits have many, many differant names given to them but the most common re-occurances are: Taiuon: The god of war king of the gods, he leads all others as a general and emperor, and the god of the ocean and storms. Censti'aan: He is the earth forger and second most powerful god. Kinsintates: She is the goddess of motherhood and protection. Aggistas: She is the goddess of well-being and the empire's prosperous state. Celgah: She is the goddess of fury and rampage. Hadrun: The god of fire and the forge. Sitis: She is the goddess of confusion, and trickery. Cisir: God of death and justice. Wespaignun: The goddess of the crop and wealth. =Environment= Atlaan is a temperate place, with pine and maple trees forming large forests inland, there are stone veins all over, and the beach dwellers live in grass huts. In the summer Atlaan is very hot, and people will need to wear heavy clothes if outside for too long else they'll suffer terrible burns and blisters. The winters are just as rough; blizzards are common. The island of Atlaan its self is also slowly by slowly having to move the grass huts back as the tide become stronger pulling on the island's flatland. =Regions= =Empire= =Culture= Fashion Both men and women dress in a way that leaves very little to the imagination as common wear. Women usually don a grass skirt bound on a thin cord low on their waist. About their chest if anything is worn other than jewelry then it will most commonly be designed ropes and cords running across the center chest. Small cloth hats that cover only the back of the scalp decorated in shells, allowing their long hair to flow behind them, hold silk cords that flow down and loosely fit across the hands of the women between each finger. If shoes are worn at all generally they will be knee-high boots, as this type of footwear is mainly for hikes into the flatland forests. Men wear short silken loin cloths and ornate kilts with a small cloth that runs down their chests. Bronze head wear fashions like a bowl atop their head, and this helmet is painted commonly with a spiral. Just like women, if boots are to be worn then they are knee high and heeled. Thin silk gloves strapped on by leather vambraces is very common. In times of war nearly all men inter-change the small chest cloth with tight leather straps which doubles over as armor for the soldiers. Dance Dancing is very important to Atlaanites in finding wife or husband. From young ages children of both sexes are taught a form of interprative dance, this is soley for cultural reasons and to get them familiar for the important dances. At the age of thirteen they are then taught "the wedding dance." Said dance is designed to tempt the opposite sex, and build a sexual interest towards the dancer. Even sexual intercourse has its own dance, but that is far less commonly done than the alternative. Games Pikimot is a very popular sport in Atlaan, it is a form of rugby played with a tightly wrapped leather orb. At most it can be carried in one arm at a time. Catching may be done with both hands, but swiftly it has to be tucked in one arm, else it'll be a foul. There are no down turns, and each team runs until they reach the goal point, thus punting has become a form of art where the fastest runners chase the punted ball. Each team consists of three goal-line defenders, this stratagy was created after an awarded team won many tournaments. Music The pipes are the most often played instrument. Melodies accompanied by singing in their enchanting language is concidered by many to be the most beautiful music ever. However, there is still a great number of people who find it to be just annoying and not worth anything, particularly the Eutawke tribes who prefer the sounds of a mighty drum and nature. Category: De'tetoom